


Vielleicht - vielleicht nicht

by DaintyCrow



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Self-Doubt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auszug/Leseprobe: Johnny drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. Außer der Dunkelheit war nichts zu sehen. Er hob seinen rechten Arm und schnippte mit den Fingern. Nichts passierte. Er versuchte es erneut. Wieder nichts. Keine Flamme. Weiterhin nur Dunkelheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vielleicht - vielleicht nicht

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Maybe – maybe not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474513) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



> Der Text ist schon etwas älter, aber dennoch wollte ich ihn niemandem vorenthalten …  
> Und ich weiß, dass es irgendwo etwas 'typisches' hat, aber damals fand ich es ganz passend … warum auch immer.

Hektisch sah er sich um. Es war dunkel. Stockdunkel. Und schwarz. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Dunkel und schwarz.

Johnny drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. Außer der Dunkelheit war nichts zu sehen. Er hob seinen rechten Arm und schnippte mit den Fingern. Nichts passierte. Er versuchte es erneut. Wieder nichts. Keine Flamme. Weiterhin nur Dunkelheit.

Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber eine plötzliche Panik erfasste ihn. Dieser Ort machte ihm Angst. Die Dunkelheit schien ihn praktisch zu erdrücken. Schien ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen zu wollen. Und irgendwie seine Kräfte zu unterdrücken.

Wieder drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und plötzlich erschien vor ihm das Bild seiner Schwester.

„Hilfe,“ hauchte er tonlos, und versuchte seine Hand nach der jungen Frau auszustrecken. Das Bild verschwand und tauchte etwas weiter weg wieder auf. „Hilfe,“ hauchte er erneut, und schleppte mehr in ihre Richtung als das er ging.

„Hilf dir selbst!“ Sues kalte Stimme schien von überall zurückgeworfen zu werden und auch, nachdem ihr Gesicht wieder verschwunden und Johnny wieder alleine war, hörte es nicht auf.

 _Hilf dir selbst. Hilf dir selbst. Hilf dir selbst. Dir selbst._ Immer wieder. Immer immer wieder. Es wollte einfach nicht aufhören. _Hilf dir selbst._ Hallte es auch weiterhin zurück.

Allein. Er war allein. Schon immer gewesen. Und er würde es auch immer bleiben. Allein.

„Nein,“ wisperte er, und drehte sich wieder im Kreis. Es schien, als würde die Schwärze ihn immer mehr einkreisen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, begann flacher zu atmen. „Nein.“

Langsam hörte Sues Stimme auf, von überall her zurückgeworfen zu werden. „Hilfe, bitte. Irgendwer … “ murmelte er erstickt. Warum war hier niemand, wo waren die anderen? Er konnte spüren, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Immer hektischer sah er sich um.

In einiger Entfernung konnte er ein leichtes Flimmern erkennen. So schnell er konnte ging er darauf zu. Ben. Es war Ben. Bens Gesicht. „Bitte, Ben … Ich … “

„Wir brauchen dich nicht.“ unterbrach er Johnny und seine Stimme war genauso kalt, wie die von Sue, „Leute wie dich brauchen wir nicht. Niemand braucht Leute wie dich.“

„Nein. Ben … “ Johnnys Stimme versagte.

„Verschwinde, wenn du sowieso nur unsere Leben in Gefahr bringst.“ er fuhr herum, als er hinter sich die Stimme von Reed wahrnahm.

„Reed?“

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du sollst verschwinden. Und am besten, du kommst nie zurück.“ Reed grinste ihn an.

Johnny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Reed, Ben … Sue ihr … “ wieder verstummte er.

„Wir brauchen dich nicht.“ wiederholte Ben hinter ihm, aber er schaffte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. „Verschwinde.“ fügte Reeds Stimme hinzu und Johnny begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Nein. Bitte … “ Die Gesichter um Johnny verschwanden, doch immer noch halten ihre Stimmen in seinem Kopf wieder. _Wir brauchen dich nicht. Verschwinde. Wir brauchen dich nicht. Verschwinde. Verschwinde. Verschwinde._

Genau vor ihm flackerte plötzlich das Bild des London Eye auf, wie es, wegen seinem Fehler, kurz davor war, in die Themse zu kippen und wie Reed das wieder Reparierte.

Das Bild änderte sich, zu dem Leblosen Körper seiner Schwester, die er nicht hatte retten können, der er nicht hatte helfen können. Er hatte wegen dieser Sache mit dem Kräfteaustausch ja noch nicht einmal in ihre Nähe gekonnt, als es passiert war.

 _Verschwinde. Wir brauchen dich nicht. Verschwinde._ Hallte es immer weiter.

 

–

 

Keuchend schlug Johnny die Augen auf. Noch immer waren die Stimmen und Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Vielleicht hatten sie ja Recht, vielleicht wären sie ohne ihn wirklich besser dran.

„JOHNNY?!“ Susan riss die Tür auf und stürmte in sein Zimmer, „Es gibt ein Problem! Du musst sofort mit runterkommen! Beeil dich!“ damit war seine Schwester auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Ja, vielleicht wären sie ohne ihn besser dran. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Und Doom hätten sie damals ohne ihn auch nicht stoppen können, also war es doch gut, das er da war.

Müde gähnend stand er auf, zog sich an, und folgte seiner Schwester in die unteren Räumlichkeiten, wo er wie immer mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen im Gesicht auftauchte. Die anderen brauchten ja nichts von seinem inneren Konflikt zu wissen.


End file.
